I Wanna Love You
by Mr.I Don't Give A Damn
Summary: Hello, I am the Dr. of this fine website and I am taking the time to bring you this wonderful fic for you. Let me give a little hint of what type it shall be. (Human x Dog) I am not very good with summaries so for full message, please check inside. And review to show some support.


**Ha ha! Hello every body and welcome to _I Wanna Love__ You_. My name is Dr. J.R. the Notorious Nephilam. I'm not really that notorious around these here parts but I hope to be soon. Now, I want to make something very clear before I get to the warning. The name is Dr. ****_J.R._**** not Jr. (Junior), J to the fucking R got it? I don't mean to sound like an asshole but people get the shit wrong even when I put a dot after the J and make the R capital making it obvious it don't stand for junior. Let me give you guys another example to make sure it get's in your heads.**

** J.R.=J + . + R + .**

** Jr.=Junior shortened + .**

**I hope every body gets it. Cause I don't want to have to waste time correcting them. So, as you all know, Bolt really loves his owner Penny. And Penny loves her dog Bolt. Is there anything wrong with that? No, of course not. There is absolutely nothing wrong with a pet owner loving their pet. All pet owners love their pets. Well, most pet owners in general love their pets. Others just use the poor animals for their own personal wants. And people like them should be put down. Bolt and Penny are practically best friends if you think about it with how much love they have for each other and how loyal they are to each other. That's actually what I respect the most about those two. Their loyalty for each other. I have major respects for those who have true, strong loyalty. I'm going to quickly mention that Mittens and Rhino are in it, but not as much as Penny and Bolt are. No one truly knows what Penny's age is. We would all assume that she was 12-13 years old. I'm going to go with she was mmmm. 12 and a half, or 12 and 3 quarters years old. I would prefer to go with 13 but she seemed a bit younger than 13 now that I think about it. In the fic she will be 15. So Penny has gone through some changes like all girls do of course. And so has Bolt all thanks to Mittens teaching him the way dogs should be. So sweat of her isn't it. And she's cute too as the little cat she is. So cute. I wish I could pick her up and give her a big ass hug, Ha ha! So fucking cute, I'd squeeze her with love and all that. Man, Penny lucky as shit to have a cat like Mittens. If Mittens was my cat I'd spoil the shit out of her. I don't give a fuck what any one says, I fucking love animals. More than my fellow humans. Ha ha ha! Who ever the dumbasses were who threw Mittens into the fucking streets are a bunch of heartless fucking pricks! I guarantee you all that I will make a fic where they will pay for their heartless ass act. **

**If Mittens was my cat, I would love her to death! I have a dog, German Shepherd myself, my babygirl. But she doesn't show me very much love. In fact, she act like she's scared when she's even around me. It hurt's but I get over it. Okay, I'm way off topic now. Way off topic. Back to the point. So Penny is 15 and going through changes and is experiencing certain feelings and pleasures as do majority of girls out there do. And it is Valentines day where tons of girls and their boyfriends spend time with each other all out of love and all that. And have a good time with each other. And a majority of couples do a bit of experimenting with each other to try new feelings, pleasures, and sensations. But being single and not a lot of guys like her for who she is, she spends Valentines day with Bolt. And does a little experimenting her self. But seeing as she loves Bolt so much as her best friend, who else would be better to be with and to experiment with than him. This day would cause their relationship to another level. Some would say that it is so wrong for a human and a dog to take this step to this level. But to me, I say it's so right. Way to right to be wrong.**

**Hey, let tell you guys a little secret. The names Dr. Lucifer Rule 34. I'm J.R.'s dark side. I'm what makes him wanna be evil. Wanna kill. I'm the one who fuels his anger and arousment tanks. I'm what makes him the sexual deviant he is today. I'm the one who was giving you guys this message the whole time. Well, minus the part where I go all crazy about how cut Mittens is. That was J.R.'s good side. He really loves animals. Both ways. Ha ha ha ha ha. I enjoy fics like these. Alright, I'm out with a Tuber outro. What that is is I have an outro that is kinda like the outro certain youtubers use. I will be giving those youtubers shout outs when I do Tuber outros. I do Tuber intros to. Anyway, thank you all for reading, shout out to Markiplier. Check him out on youtube if you want. Tell me in the reviews how excited you are for the first chapter for this fic. The more the excitement the more support I have and the faster I'll get it done good. And until next, I will see you in the next chapter or fic. Bye bye.  
**

** -End Transmission**


End file.
